The Party
by Sabi-san
Summary: Haruka and Michiru: Haruka's Bachelor Party


The Party  
By: Sabi-san  
Sabisan22@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: In the words of my favorite fanfic writer, "Sailor   
Moon and Co. don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a bit."  
  
  
Author's note: If you have not read Saun's stories about Haruka  
and Michiru's relationship, you might miss some things. My   
ideas on their relationship come from her stories. Also,   
'Michiru's Surprise' by Firechild is good reading. :-D Enjoy!  
  
  
It Starts  
  
The ceiling fan turned idly. Three guys sat in the   
room, lounging on the furniture, talking.  
  
A surprised voice asked, "You what? Are you crazy?"  
  
"No. I'm not." Cold. Firm.  
  
"But she hates you!"  
  
"That's why I want to do it." He paused as they looked   
at him as if he was insane. "To make her like me, maybe. To   
be nice," he explained.  
  
Someone snorted.  
  
"I really don't know why she hates me."  
  
"You were about to undress her fiancée when she walked   
in. I'd hate you, too."  
  
"She asked me to! I didn't know they were together!"  
  
"You don't have to tell us."  
  
They lapsed into silence.  
  
  
First Invite  
  
Mamoru choked. "You're what?" he asked.  
  
"I'm planning a bachelor party for Haruka," replied a   
calm voice.  
  
"You're not kidding? But she hates you!"  
  
"So everyone keeps telling me. Are you coming or not?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mamoru hung up the  
phone. He stood quietly for a moment then started laughing.  
  
  
Help!  
  
Michiru stared at the man before her. "You're what?"  
she asked.  
  
He sighed. This was becoming redundant. "I'm planning   
a bachelor party for Haruka-san. I need your help." He repeated.  
  
"Why do you need my help?"  
  
He cleared his throat. "Well, for obvious reasons, I   
don't know her that well." He glared slightly as Michiru   
giggled. "I don't know her friends. I don't know what she   
likes for music and food and stuff. I don't know anything!"   
The last was an exasperated wail.  
  
Michiru's laughter tinkled through the room. "You do   
know one thing that Haruka likes."  
  
Startled blue eyes met mischievous ones. "You're right.   
I do."  
  
  
Problems and Solutions  
  
Seiya picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Seiya-kun, it's Mamoru-san. I was wondering if you would  
help me. Could I come over?"  
  
"Sure. No problem," Seiya answered.  
  
"OK. See you in a few." Mamoru said.  
  
Seiya walked to the kitchen to get a drink, thinking.  
He was glad they had gotten to know Mamoru. He was a great   
guy, good for Odango. The four of them had spent a lot of   
time together, Seiya and Mamoru especially.  
  
Later, he let his friend into the apartment.  
  
"Ohayo, Seiya-kun. Thanks for helping. I don't know  
what to do."  
  
Seiya had never seen him so worked up before.   
"What's wrong Mamoru-san? Surely, you aren't having problems   
with Usagi-chan?"  
  
Mamoru laughed. "No, Usagi and I are fine." He  
paused. "My problem is Haruka-san. I don't know what to get   
her. The only girl I've ever bought anything for is Usako,   
and Haruka-san is, well, very different. I'm at a loss."   
He sighed.  
  
"I know what you mean. You feel weird buying her guy   
stuff, but you feel weirder buying her girl stuff."  
  
"Yes," Mamoru agreed, relieved that someone understood  
his problem. "I have no idea what to get her, but I do want to   
buy her something. I thought maybe you could help me since..."   
He paused.  
  
Seiya's eyebrow arched.  
  
Mamoru cleared his throat. "Since you... you are...  
were... I mean..."  
  
Seiya laughed. "Don't worry about it. You're not the   
only one who's called me. You should hear Yaten when they ask   
him. He's so touchy." He pulled out a folded sheet of paper   
and handed it to Mamoru. "Haruka-san's wish list. Courtesy   
of Michiru-san."  
  
Mamoru took the paper and unfolded it. He scanned the  
list. "Of course!" and "I never thought of that" and "I  
didn't know she liked that" spilled from his mouth. He   
refolded the paper and handed it back to Seiya. "Thanks. That  
helped. I know what to get her now."  
  
"Glad to be of service. See you at the party."  
  
Mamoru turned to leave. A thought struck him and  
he paused. "You did tell the girls about this, right? I don't  
think we need another...accident," he said, worried.  
  
Seiya chuckled. "I did."  
  
  
Distaff  
  
Later that week, Seiya cursed his feminine side. It  
had made him do something no guy would ever understand. He  
stared at the mailbox. He still couldn't believe it, but he   
had done it. He had actually sent out invitations.  
  
  
Where: ?  
  
Mamoru looked at the envelope in his hands. It had   
to be an announcement or something. Why? He had already   
received Haruka and Michiru's wedding announcement. Who was   
this from? He opened it and stared. It was an invitation to  
Haruka's bachelor party. Why had Seiya sent invitations?   
Guys didn't do that. He paused. Well, Seiya was...   
He gave Seiya the benefit of the doubt and read it. He  
stopped and read it again. "Nani?!?"  
  
The invitation fell to the floor as Mamoru rushed  
out the door.  
  
"Are you crazy? You're having her party at a strip  
club?" Mamoru yelled.  
  
"No, I'm not. Yes, I am." Seiya looked at him   
innocently. "That is usually where American bachelor parties   
are held," he replied calmly.  
  
"But... but, she's a girl!!" Mamoru sputtered.  
  
"I know, but you seem to have forgotten what kind of   
girl she is," Seiya prodded.  
  
Mamoru stopped. The light dawned on him. "Of course,   
you're right... What an excellent idea," he said smiling.  
  
  
Gifts for Haruka  
  
Setsuna answered the door. Outside stood four very  
handsome men. "Hi guys. Come in." She stepped back to let   
them pass. She blushed as Seiya winked at her.  
  
"Is Haruka-san home?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Setsuna flushed and gestured back toward the bedrooms.  
"She's um... They're... busy."  
  
The guys stared while four sweat drops appeared.  
  
"Gomen," Setsuna whispered. "I tried, but... gomen."   
The silence stretched, then Setsuna asked, "Drinks anyone?"  
  
Throats cleared. "Yes, of course." Setsuna rushed off.   
The guys took the opportunity to sit down.  
  
They were involved in easy conversation, when Haruka   
sauntered in.  
  
"Hi guys. What's up?" Her tone was both surprised and   
questioning.  
  
Silence.  
  
Everyone attempted to look anywhere but at her. Haruka  
scowled, then her eyes settled on Seiya. Fists clenched and   
muscles bunched, she took a step towards Seiya.  
  
"Haruka-san." Setsuna rose and put a restraining hand on  
the blonde's arm.  
  
Her eyes never leaving Seiya, she asked, "What are you  
doing here?"  
  
Seiya rose. The speech he had rehearsed left him. He  
cleared his throat.  
  
"We came to give you some wedding gifts, and to take   
you... somewhere." Taiki responded, before Seiya could say  
anything.  
  
Luckily, Haruka liked Taiki and Yaten. She stood   
there shocked and confused. "Wedding gifts? Shouldn't you   
give those to Michiru?"  
  
"The girl... um... wife, always gets gifts. The  
other half rarely does. We wanted to get you something,"   
Mamoru informed her.  
  
"Oh, okay." She tensed again. "Take me where?"  
  
"It's a surprise," said Mamoru enigmatically.  
  
Haruka scowled.  
  
Clearing her throat, Setsuna said, "I have some   
reading to do. See you guys later." Pausing only to smile at   
Seiya, she turned and left the "guys" to themselves.  
  
Haruka sat.   
  
"Okay. Happy Future Wedding, Haruka-san!" Mamoru   
exclaimed, thrusting a box at her.  
  
Haruka blinked. She accepted the gift and opened it.  
Her face brightened. She pulled out an old book. "The  
Martian Chronicles. I've wanted this forever!" She paused in   
admiring her new acquisition to look up at Mamoru. "Thanks."   
The ice was broken.  
  
"Here, open mine," Taiki said, pushing his forward.  
  
She unwrapped a silver picture frame. "Wow." It held   
a picture of her leaning against her car, a trophy by her side.   
"Michiru-san gave me the picture and I enlarged it," Taiki   
explained.  
  
"Thanks, Taiki-san," she said.  
  
"Here's mine," Yaten said, handing it over.  
  
Haruka grabbed it. It was a dress box. Her brow  
furrowed. She took off the cover. A slow heat rose to the  
surface of her face. "Uh... thanks, Yaten-san," she mumbled,  
replacing the cover. Mamoru stopped her.  
  
"Show it. I don't know what he got you."  
  
"Me neither," said Taiki. "I want to see."  
  
Haruka reluctantly took the top off the box and tilted   
it so they could see. Inside were two pools of diaphanous   
fabric: one a delicate blue and pale yellow, the other a deep   
aqua with navy trim.  
  
She set the box down and pulled out the light blue   
one. The fabric unfolded into the shape of a scanty negligee.   
"Beautiful..."  
  
She held it up to her. Images of her Michiru flowed   
through her mind. She became aware of the silence. She   
stuffed the gown back into the box, blushing and frowning at   
the same time.  
  
"Thanks, Yaten-san," she grumbled.  
  
Seiya cleared his throat. He had been quiet as the   
others presented their gifts. "This one's from me," he handed  
some sheets of paper to Haruka.  
  
She stared at them. "Sea winds, a duet for piano and   
violin." She looked up at Seiya. "You wrote this... for us?"  
  
Seiya said nothing. What could he say?  
  
They sat there looking at each for what felt like an   
eternity. Years seem to pass. Then Haruka smiled.  
"Thanks, Seiya-san." Haruka was touched. It was a perfect   
gift, considering their love for music and it was pretty good   
from what she could tell. She was at a loss for words.  
  
Mamoru cleared his throat. "Well, ready?" he asked  
as he stood.  
  
Everyone jumped up. "Sure, let's go!"  
  
  
That Makes Sense  
  
At the club's door, Seiya paused. "I need to see   
the manager. I'll see you guys at the table."  
  
"See ya," Mamoru said as they walked off.  
  
Seiya walked to the table after paying for the  
evening. What he saw amazed him. Ten guys and Haruka were   
sitting there trying not to look anywhere. Obviously the   
other guys had arrived earlier. The table was already full   
of empty bottles and glasses. He sat down, looking at Haruka.   
  
The blonde smirked and shrugged. "So when does the   
show start?" she asked.  
  
Immediately every guy except Mamoru and Seiya  
cringed and tried to sink deeper in their chairs. Seiya  
leaned toward Taiki. "What's wrong?" he whispered.  
  
Taiki frowned for a moment. "I think everyone is  
embarrassed because they are in a strip bar with a girl."  
  
Seiya couldn't help himself. He threw his head  
back and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?," Mamoru said, leaning close.   
After Seiya whispered it in his ear, Mamoru also erupted   
with laughter. Laughing together, they noticed everyone   
watching them.  
  
Seiya acted. "Haruka likes girls," he whispered  
loudly. They all turned to Haruka, who returned a slightly   
angry look.  
  
"Actually, she doesn't like men," supplied Taiki.  
  
"She doesn't like "popular" men," added Yaten with  
a sly smile.  
  
They all looked at her again. Sweatdrops formed on   
each head.  
  
"That makes sense," someone said.  
  
"That does not make sense!" Haruka countered hotly,   
eyebrow twitching.  
  
Everyone wisely swallowed their laughter.  
  
  
A Dance for Haruka  
  
The guys agreed that all the girls were beautiful,  
and their dances were great. Much money was had been tucked   
into bikinis and g-strings. Drinks were ordered again and   
again. Everyone except Mamoru was well past tipsy and   
moving quickly to drunk. Everybody was having fun except   
Yaten. The high point of the evening was when one of the   
girls took a liking to Haruka. Dancing erotically, running   
her hands over her own body, she advanced on their table.   
She quickly zeroed in on Haruka and moved toward her. The   
dancer twisted and turned, moving in suggestive waves.   
Everyone almost fell out of their chairs when she climbed   
into Haruka's lap and began a very provocative lap dance.   
  
Mamoru choked on his recently taken sip of beer.   
"Seiya-san, did you set this up?" he asked.  
  
The blue-eyed idol could only look at the pair and   
shake his head.   
  
Suddenly the girl stopped. "Either I'm losing my   
touch or something's missing," she pouted.  
  
The guys looked fuzzily at Haruka, waiting for her  
response. "Something is missing, but you aren't losing your   
touch," she replied, sliding the girl's hand between her legs.   
She lead the other to her breast.  
  
A shocked gasp ripped itself from the dancer's lips.  
She jumped off Haruka's lap and turned to leave, falling over  
the next table in her haste.  
  
They stared at Haruka in shocked amazement. She  
turned to them and shrugged. "What could I do? I had to get   
her off my lap. Michiru would kill me," she slurred.   
  
That did it. Everyone burst out in raucous laugher.  
  
  
An Enlightening Drive  
  
A few hours later, Mamoru loaded his four drunken  
charges into the car and began the arduous drive back home.  
Luckily, they were mostly docile. Taiki was fast asleep.   
Seiya and Haruka were singing some garbled drunken nonsense  
together. Mamoru couldn't make it out, but they seemed  
happy. Yaten was hunched over in the front seat. The car  
stopped at a red light. Yaten looked positively green.  
  
"I'm going to be sick." He threw the door open and  
staggered out of the car. Mamoru frantically tried to grab  
the white haired idol, but missed. He glanced around at the  
deserted road and then put the car in park and leapt out to  
retrieve the other young man.  
  
"He left. How wude," Seiya observed from the back.  
  
"Ish okay, I'm a race car driver," Haruka assured  
Seiya as she slid behind the wheel.  
  
"I know. I heard."  
  
"I don't like shtop lights," Haruka said petulantly.  
  
"If you go the other way, you won' have ta wait  
for it to change."  
  
"You know, thash true." Haruka backed the car up  
and began to turn it around.  
  
Mamoru had finally caught Yaten and was guiding him   
back toward the vehicle when it lurched into drive and turned   
around. He left the young singer in a crumpled heap on the   
ground. "Oh no."  
  
"Wait, wait, look! He came back. There he goes," Seiya  
observed as they whipped past Mamoru.  
  
"I don't care. He can jush walk home."  
  
Seiya nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Sherves him right   
for wandering off." The young idol climbed up into the other   
front seat. "Whersh, Yaten?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Seiya thought about it very hard. "Maybe he's in the   
trunk."  
  
"Yeah, that mush be it." Haruka drove to the corner   
and turned right. "You know I ushed to hate you," she continued.  
  
"Yeah, I heard."  
  
"Not only 'bout Michi, but also cause of Odango."  
  
"I loved her..." Seiya said, shaking his head sadly.  
  
"We all do, but she's our Prinshess. Ours," she   
pointed at her chest for emphasis. "Not yoursh." Haruka shook   
her finger at him as she took another right.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Yeah, I used to hate you, but not anymore," she  
confided and took yet another right. She grinned at him and  
did something very un-Haruka like, she giggled. Seiya  
snorted and they laughed together.  
  
"I'm sho glad. I didn't want you to hate me anymore."  
  
"Michiru says is better to forgive."  
  
"She's really pretty, Haruka-shan."  
  
"You want me to hate you again?" Haruka asked   
warningly.  
  
"Ah gomen, gomen," Seiya said placatingly.  
  
Haruka took another right and was back on the street   
from where she had started. Mamoru was standing in the road,   
staring off in the direction his hijacked car had gone.  
  
"He's ahead of us."  
  
"How'd he get here so fasht?" Haruka wanted to know.  
  
"Maybe he ran."  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"We should shtop and let him in."  
  
"Yeah, if he ran that fasht he musht really wanna   
go home."  
  
Haruka pulled to a stop behind Mamoru and honked the  
horn. The dark haired young man turned around at the sound.   
He looked inside the car, at two grinning faces staring back   
at him. Then they started waving and Haruka honked the horn   
again. He was dumfounded, 'They just drove around the block?'   
Mamoru sighed and picked Yaten off the ground.  
  
Seiya opened the door and stumbled out of the car.  
"Yaten!!"  
  
Haruka also got out. "He's not in tha trunk?"  
  
Seiya paused, confused. "I guesh he got out somehow."  
  
Mamoru set Yaten in the passenger's seat. When he   
turned around, Seiya was crawling over Taiki to get in the back.  
  
Haruka tossed the keys in Mamoru's general direction.  
"You drive. I'm tired."  
  
  
Home  
  
Haruka leaned against the doorframe, where Taiki and   
Yaten had propped her. She made another jab at the doorbell.   
When she concentrated there were only three, so she aimed for   
the one in the middle. She hoped Taiki and Yaten had made it   
back to the car okay in their inebriated state. Seiya was   
passed out in the back seat. Mamoru was the only sober one   
and he had refused to abandon the car again.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and Haruka fell into   
Michiru's arms. "Haruka, you're drunk."  
  
"No, I'm not," the blonde replied, lurching into the   
smaller girl. "Okay. Maybe a little." She looped her arm   
around Michiru's waist.  
  
Smiling, Michiru helped her lover into the bedroom.  
"Did you have fun?"  
  
Haruka burped. "Oh yeah." She fell back on the  
bed and Michiru began to undress her.  
  
Curiosity got the better of Michiru. "Where exactly   
did Seiya-kun take you?"  
  
"Seiya? I sought it was Mamo-shan's id-id...um, plan."  
  
Michiru ignored her drunken lover's babbling. "Where   
did he take you?" she asked again.  
  
She was distracted momentarily when Haruka reached up  
and cupped her face. "You're sho boo-ti-full, Mishi."  
  
"Ahh," Michiru sighed with pleasure and ran her   
fingers through Haruka's thick locks.  
  
"Sho mush prettier than that other girl."  
  
Michiru paused in her stroking to digest that.   
"What other girl?!"  
  
"Tha one who dancedinmylap." Haruka ran the last of   
the words together, as if her subconscious was trying to   
protect her from her alcohol loosened tongue.  
  
"Nani?!!? Where were you?" She waited for an answer,   
but Haruka had fallen asleep.  
  
"Haruka!"  
  
"Nani?!" Dark teal eyes flew open.  
  
"Where did you go tonight?"  
  
"T-to a shtrip club," the blonde racer managed to   
reply before sliding back into unconsciousness.  
  
Michiru's eyes narrowed. A naughty cake was one   
thing, but a strip club? She and Seiya would have to have   
a little talk. Soon.  
  
  
The End?  
  
  
The ceiling fan turned idly. Three guys sat in the  
room, lounging on the furniture, talking.  
  
"I really don't know why she's angry with me."  
  
"You took her fiancée to a strip club and brought   
her home dead drunk. I'd be angry, too."  
  
"She didn't tell me not to! I didn't know it would  
upset her!"  
  
"You don't have to tell us."  
  
They lapsed into silence.  
  
Finis  
  
Read these or else;-)  
Pledged by Saun  
Michiru's Surprise by Fire Child  
The Party You are here  
The Annoyance by Rhapsody  
Unity by Saun  
Togetherness by Saun  
Consummation (H) by Saun  
  
  



End file.
